Two Polar Oppsites Attract
by LiveLifeInspire
Summary: Sam is the captin of the football team and constantly picks on Rachel. That is until she kisses him under the stair well and he likes it. He has always hated the glee club but will that change for Rachel. Sam/Rachel Quinn/Sam Santana/Sam Metions of F/R
1. Fixing the Problem

**A/N: Decided to write another Sam/Rachel story. Review/Enjoy!**

Sam Pov

I'm Sam Evans quarter-back of the football team and top dog around McKinley.

I'm single but hopefully not for long I have my eye of Santana.

Things are good for me around here except for one thing.

Glee club.

If there is one thing I could get rid of in this school it would be that club.

Right now, I have a cherry slushy in my hand.

I wondered the halls with Karofsky and other foot-ball players looking for my next victim.

Then someone bumped into me I turned to see...Rachel Berry.

It was almost like it was fate.

I threw the drink at her and she let out a yelp of surprise, even though she should be use to my torture.

"Sorry, to rain on your parade Berry" I said and laughed with the guys.

She gave me a death stare and stalked to the bathroom.

"That was classic" Karofsky said.

I gave him a grin and headed to cafe to refill for my next loser.

Rachel Pov

Ugh, Sam Evans, has there ever been a bigger jerk, loser, ass in this world? I hate him so much, that sometimes I wish a could slap him across the face.

I looked in the mirror my head soaked in Sams mocking red slushy. Mercedes can in behind me with a blue face and a killer expression.

"You too" I said and exasperation.

"Yeah, stupid Karofsky" She said and begun to wipe her face.

"I wish I could get them back" I said sighing I had finally begun to get clean.

"Me too, I don't know, how much more this I can take" She replied.

I finished and thought about, what Finn had told me.

_"Sam he's a really good singer, good enough, for glee club". _Mhmm this interested me as my brain already starting forming a plan.

Sam Pov

Santana and I had just finished making out behind the school, so now I was heading for lunch.

My life had just upped it self once again.

"Bye Sam" Santana said and kissed me one last time.

I started to walk to the cafe, when someone pulled me under the stairwell.

I turned around and saw Rachel standing in front of me.

"What the hell do you want-" She interrupted me by pulling me into a kiss.

I couldn't move, Rachel was kissing me.

Me, the guy who had made fun of her constantly.

Now she was kissing me? This didn't make any sense.

I noticed that she is a good kisser and began kissing her back.

She smiled through the kiss then continued for about a good three minutes.

Then she stopped and looked up at me. "You have green eyes I've never noticed them before" She said still smiling.

"I um" was all I could manage out.

She was talking about my eyes after, what just happened.

She giggled then said "Oh, Sam am I making you nervous?" She asked so innocently.

I felt vulnerable and I hated that feeling.

Finally some words came out "What was that?".

She smiled and whispered in my ear "I like you" then she giggled again.

"But why?" I replied.

"Good question" She said and walked away.

I didn't know how to feel about this it seemed like a dream.

Rachel kissed me and I liked it.

She wasn't Santana or Quinn.

She was Rachel...

Rachel Pov

Your probably thinking, what the heck was that? All answers will come out in due time.

Right now I need to focus on getting Sam to realize we have a connection.

It's bigger picture that will end up helping everyone, I hope...


	2. Nervous

**A/N: Chapter Two, thanks for reviews, keep reviewing.**

The Next Day:

Sam Pov:

Ever felt mentally messed up?

Well I have in fact I'm feeling that right now.

Right now as I wonder down the halls of McKinley I feel mentally messed up.

Is that what Rachel does to you?

Mentally mess you up?

The question haunted me like a nightmare.

"Hey lips" said the sultry voice of Santana.

"Hey Santana" I replied trying to get my head together. "

What's wrong with you?" She asked in annoyance.

"I just don't feel very well" I said and walked away.

I heard her sigh loudly and stomp away.

Classic Santana.

Then a familiar scent filled the air...Rachel.

"Hi Sam" She said in a friendly tone.

"Oh, um, hi Rachel" I replied trying to keep myself together.

"I need to ask a favor" She said getting closer to me.

I started to hold my breath as reflex and felt my palms start to sweat.

"Uh, What is it?" I asked.

"I have the theater all to myself after school, and I was hoping you come watch, please" She asked giving me really sad puppy dog eyes.

I hated glee club and almost everyone in it except for Quinn and Santana, and now maybe Rachel.

"Um, sure thing, Rachel" I said releasing the deep breath I had been holding.

"Really? Thanks Sam" She said and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled and she walked away.

The kiss was so brief I yearned for it to be longer.

Oh what I am saying? Its Rachel Berry the girl I called a no talent loser, threw slushies at, and mocked for months.

Now all of sudden she made me nervous and vulnerable .

This didn't make any sense.

So that's why I'm mentally messed up.

Later That Day

Rachel Pov

Isn't Sam adorable when he is nervous?

I can't believe I'm making Sam Evans nervous.

I thought only Quinn and Santana could do that, but then again he must just be horny around them.

I looked around the auditorium looking for Sam, no sign yet.

I sighed, what made me think that he would come?

The piano man looked over at me with a curious look.

I sighed once more and said "Just play".

He nodded and began to play "On My Own" from one of many favorite musicals.

_On my own_

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him 'til morning

Without him, I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found

The doors to the auditorium flew open and Sam walked in smiling.

It made my heart rate speed up by like a million beats a minute.

I had almost forgot the next words in the song.

I had to stay in control, Rachel.

_In the rain_

_The pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever _

Sam took a seat and seemed to be studying me carefully.

I suddenly felt nervous, me, who had performed in front of people since practically birth was nervous.

_And I know it's only in my mind_

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say there's a way for us

I love him

_But when the night is over_

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him, the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

Now I was dying my voice began to shake with emotion.

What was wrong with me? It was just Sam.

I looked at him and his smile at changed into something else.

I couldn't quite describe it his expression was unreadable.

_I love him_

But every day I'm learning

All my life I've only been pretending

Without me, his world will go on turning

The world is full of happiness that I have never known

_I love him_

_I love him_

I love him...

But only on my own...

I finished the last note and looked at Sam.

He had the same unreadable expression, that he had during the second half.

"Sam, please, say something" I begged.

He just shook his head and left the room...

**A/N: Review :)**


	3. In Denial

**A/N: Sorry, I'll try to update as much as possible. :)**

The Next Day

Sam Pov

I don't like Rachel, is what I keep telling myself.

Yesterday was just a big mistake.

The words rolled through my mind, but I knew they were lies.

I did like Rachel and the new question is Why? I mean she isn't ugly she actually is really pretty.

She can be annoying at times but isn't everyone.

Is there a true reason I hate Rachel?

Was it the fact she was in glee club? Yesterday, when she sang to me my heart wanted to leap out of chest and explode.

That isn't a reason to hate her or maybe even glee club.

I sighed and walked to my locker.

It had a sticky note attached to it that said.

Dear Sam,

I feel like we should talk about yesterday. Meet me during lunch in the glee room.

From, Rachel

I smiled and tuck the note in my pocket then got the math book out my locker.

I smelled something really nasty then turned around.

Karofsky stood in front of me with a cherry slushy firmly in his hand.

"Lets go get some losers" He said to me.

I usually wouldn't pass up a chance to get some losers, but I thought about Rachel.

Would she still wanna see me if I slushied one of her friends? I don't think so.

"Maybe later" I said and started to walk away.

"Whoa" He said and grabbed my shoulder

"Are you getting soft on me?"

I looked at him for a minute then said "No, course not, I just have a um special plan for them."

He looked relived and replied "Good cause for a second there I thought this slushy was going to be for you."

I swallowed and watch Karofsky walk away.

Ugh, liking Rachel is going to be harder then I thought.

Rachel Pov

Step one of my brilliant plan is already working.

After Sam left I realized he was just as nervous as I was.

That meant that he likes me.

I felt proud so far but I knew I had to keep it up.

Something else was bothering me though.

Did I like him back? I mean Sam is cute but he is total jerk face.

I only ever liked two boys and both of them broke my heart majorly.

I shook myself of those the thoughts and focused on the plan.

He seemed to be going good so far no slushies this morning.

I spotted some of my fellow glee clubbers and all were slushy free.

It made me feel good that I might be influencing Sam a little.

Sam Pov

Lunch Time

It realize something as I walked the halls during lunch.

I have no idea where the glee room is.

I mean why would I? I've never really had a reason to go there.

I noticed Finn walking to the cafe and walked over to him.

"Hey Finn, which way to the glee room" I asked.

First he looked a me with a bewildered expression then replied "Its down the hall take a right".

I nodded and hurried down the hall I was already a few minutes late.

When I entered the room Rachel was sitting by the piano playing some keys.

"Hey Rachel" I said and sat down next to her.

"Oh, hey Sam" She said and I swore her face lit up.

"What did you wan to talk about?" I asked.

"Yesterday" She said looking down at the keys.

"Oh, sorry I ran out I just I don't know."

She looked up at me and I said "Did I sound horrible?" Now it was mine turn to look bewildered.

How could she even think that? "No, you sounded like an angel".

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

It sent shivers down my spine "Thanks Sam".

I smiled and carefully pushed one of hairs of her face. "Rachel?" I said and she sat up.

"Yeah?" She said and turned towards me. "I think I like you"

**A/N: Hate? Love? Like? Thoughts? **


	4. Who I Am

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay but I hate finals. So read on and review. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel Pov

"_I think I like you" _

Did Sam just say, what I think he said.

I wanted to jump up and scream that step one is complete but I stayed calm.

"Really?" I said and acted shocked.

He smiled and replied "Yeah your nice, pretty, and really talented."

I blushed slightly hooked on the word pretty.

In any relationship saying I'm pretty sealed the deal.

I've never really felt pretty compared to Santana, Brittany, and especially Quinn.

They got any boys they wanted, but for me it's been increasing difficult.

I thought back to Finn how even, when we were together it just didn't feel right.

He felt good, loved, and special, but for me I felt the opposite.

Sam is different though he makes me feeling everything I've been wanting.

I thought to my plan how far I should take it.

Sam had already change, but if I said no now he would definitely go back to bullying.

"Rachel?" He asked waiting for my response.

"I um like you too" I said and smiled.

He looked extremely happy and kissed me passionately on the lips.

I love kissing Sam it always feels amazing.

I pulled away and said "Let's get some lunch".

Sam Pov

I couldn't believe what just happened.

Rachel likes me too and now we are together.

I couldn't really wrap my head around this.

It's not that I'm not excite about this it's just the shock factor.

I nodded at everything she was saying during lunch.

I didn't mean to tune her out but my mind was too distracted with other thoughts.

I wondered how long I could stall Karofsky and the other football players.

"I want us to be public" She said and reached over to take my hand.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" I replied.

"W-What" She muttered and snatched back her hand.

"I-I just don't know if it's the best thing right now" I said.

She shook her head and tried to force back the tears that were about to fall.

"I'm learning to except to who I am, why can't you?" I just sat there stunned.

She took her bag and got up to leave.

"Please wait" I said meekly.

She bolted out and I thought about what she said.

Can I accept who I am on the inside and out?

**A/N: It's a complete filler chapter. It kinda of sucks wish it was better. Review and be brutal I know it sucks :)**


	5. Playing Games

**A/N: I really hate Writers Block! less updating time. So sorry. :)**

Rachel Pov

I can't stay mad at Sam, there's no point.

If I stayed mad at Sam then my plan would be pointless.

No matter how much emotional pain I go through I have to stay strong.

I decided that the reason Sam can't accept our relationship is because no has ever truly accepted him.

And the ultimate place for acceptance is glee club.

I decided that if I take Sam to glee club after school today maybe he would learn to accept us.

I smiled as I applied the last bit of lip gloss then waited for Sam by his locker.

He did that guy handshake thing with Karofsky then came over to me.

"Hey, Rachel, I hope your not still mad at me" He said trying not to look me in the eye.

I smirked and said "Of course not, Sam, I understand".

"You do?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's why I want you to come to glee club with me"

I replied taking his hand.

He looked like he was in deep thought for a minute but then said "Sure, if it will bring us closer then why not".

I pulled Sam close to me and kissed him.

He turned bright red and I dragged him off to class.

Later That Day

Sam Pov

I don't know why I agreed to this, oh wait, to make Rachel happy.

I know if anyone spots me in glee club I will be dead meat but its for Rachel.

I just have to keep thinking happy thoughts like that and everything will be okay.

The bell rang telling me it's time for hell.

I walked to Rachel's locker and she was checking something off her calendar.

"Hey Sam, ready to go?" She asked and gave me a smile.

"No" I groaned and her smile turned into a frown.

"Cheer up, this will be good for you" She said with firm determination.

I sighed heavily and entered the room.

Everyone was talking cheerily about something called Nationals.

I smirked on the inside, I had slushied almost everyone in this room except Puck.

I don't understand why he would want to be in this social suicide but Rachel brought me here to understand.

"Everyone settle in" said Mr. Shue, the Spanish teacher.

I heard he also coaches the glee club.

"Mr. Shue, I have something to ask" Rachel said.

"When does she not" snapped who I think is Kurt.

"Go ahead Rachel" Mr. Shue replied, ignoring Kurt, and giving Rachel the floor.

She smiled then said "Sam Evans, would like to audition for glee club".

The whole room froze in fear, anger, and confusion.

"It's bad enough you two are dating instead of him and me, but now you have to drag him in here" replied Santana.

"He's bullied all of us, why would we even consider him" Mercedes added in.

"Everyone whose tried out gets in, isn't that the rule Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel's right, if Sam auditions, he get's in."

Finn stood up and started walking towards me "Well let's make sure he doesn't audition."

He got close too so I pushed him back and I was sure an all out brawl was about to start.

Mr. Shue finally started to cut in just in time too.

"Stop! Sam is trying out and that's final" He yelled.

"Thanks Mr. Shue" said Rachel and moved to her seat.

"Go head, Sam" He said and went to the piano bench.

I decided to sing All She Knows By Bruno Mars.

I never felt more nervous in my entire life.

The whole time I was staring at Rachel and she was nodding and smiling.

I finished and glanced at Mr. Shue.

He smiled and said "Sam Evans, Welcome to the New Directions".

The nerves were washed away as I took a seat next to Rachel.

"Thanks Sam " She said and kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed slightly.

I hate when she does this to me makes me feel so vulnerable but part of me loves it.

Rachel Pov

I never thought that during the plan to turn the beast into the beauty I would fall in love.

That's the scary part, the part that makes me want to dump Sam and hide.

I cannot love Sam because me falling in love only ends in disaster.

But I couldn't do that to Sam after everything, I know how much it would kill him if he found out the devils plan.

The original plan was to hurt Sam and cause him the pain we had been feeling.

Now I regret ever kissing Sam because I know how this is going to end.

I looked over at Sam and forced a smile.

"You okay?" He asked and wrapped his arm around me.

"Yes, you did great" I said still faking smile.

I don't want to lose him.

**A/N: Review? **


End file.
